Between War and Humanity
by Atem4321
Summary: Karou is a 17 year old, high school student in modern day Japan. The country is under civil war. One day when she was walking home from school, she saw two people fighting with Japaneses swords. She ran home, but did t tell a soul. The next day, a new student was introduced to the class. It was the same boy. What will she do? Well... READ AND FIND OUT! I M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A Samurai and a New Classmate

Karou

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

''Hey Karou,'' my best friend Tai called. ''Have you heard; there's a new student in are class,'' she said.

''Yes I've heard.'' Uhg! I don't have time for gossip. I have enough on my mind that's more important than this. ''He's from Tokyo right?''

''Yah, that's what I heard, ''she said. ''Why he moved here though I have no idea.''

I was wondering that too, because it means that if people are moving here, then things are getting worse in the capital. There's this war going on over the assassination of Prime Minister Himora Hoji. But something else was bothering me. Last night I saw something that scared the death out of me.

I was walking home from the library when I saw what looked like two samurais fighting.

One of them was an adult, at least 35, with chopped black hair and dark gold eyes.

The other one was at least 16, with long red hair and yellow eyes.

But that's all I saw, because I ran home and didn't look back. When I came back to reality I was already in class. Maybe Tai walked me to my seat?

''Alright class settle down, settle down, ''said Fujita-sansei. ''First order of business is that we have a new student. May I introduce Himora Kenshin.''

Everyone was now gawking at the new guy. I was too, because not only was this the Prime Minister's son, but also the boy I saw fighting that middle aged man.

He had long; red hair tied in a samurai style ponytail, cold, hard, purple eyes, and a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek. He was also careening a guitar case on his back.

''You can sit next to Kamiya-san over there,'' said Mr. Fujita. All he did was node and sit beside me in his assigned seat. Great, I'm sitting next to a possible psychopath.

Kenshin

Great, now everyone's staring. He just had to say my name. I`ll get him back that baka. Last night will not go unchecked. Fujita hum? Nice cover name Saito.

''O.k. class, now open your books to chapter 12, and start reading, ''said Saito. ''Here you go Mr. Himora.'' He just smiles and walks back to his desk. Man I hate that guy. Why doesn't he go to Hell already? Oh well, better do as he says.

Let's see….chapter 12…blah blah blah….Why was that girl passing that ally? Humph, probably heading home. Hope she didn't see the fight. An hour or so passed and the bell rang.

''Ah….Himora, Kamiya, can you come here for a minuet please?''

''Yes?'' The girl and I asked.

''Kamiya, I need you to Himora-san around the school. I will make shour that you will be excused.''

''Yes that's fine. Come on Himora.''

We walked out of the classroom and she started showing me around.

''That's the gym, the cafeteria, and the library,`` She went on, and on, and on. I didn`t mind; I was just focused on other things though.

For one thing, my mother has been away on business, so she has no idea yet about his murder. Another, I watched the assassination with my on two eyes….I have no clue what to do about that, `cause the therapy doesn't help. Oh, and the best part! I have to adjust to a new school, new town, and a Shinsengumi wanabe possibly trying to kill me. Yah…..Nothing to worry about.

``Hey, are you listening?`` Kamiya asked.

``Oh. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. ``

``Well, we`d better get back to class. ``

disclamer i don`t own Rurouni Kenshin.


	2. Chapter 2

BETWEEN WAR AND HUANITY CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON`T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

``Hey Kenshin! `` my cousin Sanoske called. ``How was school? `` he asked.

``Saito is my teacher, `` I stated.

``WHAT?! You`ve got to be joking!'' he yelled.

``I`m not. I know you hate this, I do as well, but there`s nothing we can do about it. Right now we have to wait and see what he`s up too. It`ll cause problems for us if we go to the press now. ``

``Are ya sure Kenshin? I mean I trust your judgment and all, but are you positive that this is the best approach? ``

``Yes, `` I reply.

``Hey! `` Someone yelled. It was Kamiya-san. ``So you live here now Himura-san? `` She asks.

``Who`s she? `` Sano asks. He started to grin. ``Have a girl already Kenshin? You sly dog!``

``NO!`` Me and Karou yelled. We were both blushing. That. Did. Not. Help.

``Ha ha! Just kidding! `` Sano said. He LOVES teasing me.

``So who is this Himura –san? `` Karou asked.

``This is my older brother, Sanoske, `` I said, I watched as Sano shook Karou`s hand.

``Pleased to meet you to Karou. So how do you know my little brother? ``

``We have the same home room. ``

``She also gave me a tour of the school. ``

``Thanks for helping him out. God knows he needs it, `` he said.

``Sano…. `` Kenshin moaned.

``You`re welcome`` she said. ``See you tomorrow. ``

I wave at her and walk into the new house with Sano.

Karou`s Prov.

Oh no! He lives next door to me?!

``Welcome home Karou`` my little brother Yahiko said. Boy is he being unusually nice today. ``How was school? ``

``We got a new student. His name is Himura Kenshin. ``

``The prime minister`s son?! THE Himura Kenshin?!``

``Yes. He lives next door as well. ``


End file.
